


Wild Ride

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual, Dragon flight, Dragons, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sibling Incest, dragon and dragon preserve culture and traditions, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: The one-year anniversary of Percy's first day at the dragon preserve leads to a hot situation between him and his brother Charlie.





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story was written for Holly. I hope this cheers you up! AU after the war. Percy/Charlie slash. I have altered/expanded the capabilities of dragons and the traditions and routines of the dragon preserve. Warning for implied lemons and sibling incest.**

After the war, Percy had been in desperate need of a change…of career, of scene, of company…everything. After the war, Charlie had been in desperate need of another dragon handler to join him in Romania. It had been, as the muggles would have said, a match made in heaven.

Now, it was nearing a year since Percy had joined the dragon preserve, and Percy couldn’t be happier. He saw the world through eyes that were clear and bright, no longer obscured by the glasses that had been a part of his armor while working at the Ministry. The head dragon handler had taken one look at them and had sent Percy directly to the preserve healer to have his eyesight fixed. Glasses and dragons never mixed well. Percy’s red hair had grown out, and Charlie had spelled it longer for him so that he could wear it pulled into a braid as many of the other handlers wore theirs. The men teased Percy and Charlie good-naturedly that the two of them could almost pass for twins. The comment always made both of them sigh wistfully, thinking of Fred and George. 

But the two Weasleys were often together, even to the point of sharing living quarters. Visitors to the preserve assumed that they were simply two bachelor brothers, but the handlers knew better. However, it was understood by the dragon handlers that it wasn’t their place to judge the relationships of consenting adults. All handlers were obliged to take a monthly contraceptive potion (male pregnancies were rare, but not impossible and women occasionally visited the preserve as well), but otherwise, the rule of law was live and let live.

Percy had lived by the rules his entire life…except when it came to his brother Charlie. In the Burrow, there was never enough space, never enough comfort, and never enough love to go around. Their parents had tried, but with Arthur attempting to support his wife and seven children and Molly trying to figure out how to keep everyone clothed and fed, emotional needs got shoved aside. Or, as was the case with Percy and Charlie, a way was worked out between certain children to get what they needed and wanted from each other. They were an odd match. But the handlers liked to say, if they were good for the dragons, then whatever they were doing amongst themselves must be alright. 

Percy’s talent was with the elder dragons. He treated them with respect bordering on reverence, and they liked that immensely. The crotchety senior dragons would always calm when Percy came to sit with them a while and to gently rub their scales. Charlie, on the other hand, was a nurturer, just as he’d nurtured Percy as well as he could growing up. Charlie’s talent was with the feisty young dragons, wild but terribly vulnerable, and his firm but gentle hand was what they needed to keep them in line. 

Together, the two Weasleys were an asset to the preserve. When the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had come in person to try to persuade Percy go return to his old job in the Ministry, Percy had just smiled and shook his head.

“With all due respect, Minister, I’ve found the place where I’m needed and wanted. It’s not what I would have expected, but it’s where I belong. No Ministry title could be worth giving this up.” Inclining his head politely, Percy had turned away and had gone back to stroking the old dragon that lay beside him, basking in the late afternoon sun.

Minister Shacklebolt had sighed and murmured his goodbyes. The Minister did not see Charlie grin as he watched Percy turn his back on everything he’d used to want laid out for him on a silver platter, all for the sake of a life of obscurity in Romania with Charlie and their dragons. He did not see the loving look that Charlie gave his brother as he watched him gently tending the old dragon, and he did not know that Charlie was planning a little surprise for his brother for that night.

It was tradition at the preserve to honor a dragon handler when they reached the end of their first year. Not all handlers made it that long, but for those who did; they would likely remain the rest of their working lives. So after the Minister left, the handlers put together a special dinner for Percy. It even included wine, a rare treat. Everyone drank it sparingly since alcohol and dragon handling never went well together. 

It was also a tradition that, after the party, all those men who were willing to sleep with the man being honored would present themselves to him. But Charlie glared at the men who would have offered themselves to Percy. Percy simply smiled and shook his head at them. The other handlers backed off immediately. Dragons were possessive by nature, and that possessiveness tended to wear off on their handlers. Charlie was possessive of Percy, and Percy enjoyed the possessiveness. It meant the world to him to know that he meant the world to someone.

When the other handlers finally left, Charlie wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist and kissed his brother’s neck. Percy sighed, leaning back against him.

“Did you like your party?” Charlie asked.

Percy bared more of his neck to his brother’s lips. “I liked it very much. I told the Minister the truth, you know. I never imagined that this would be my life’s path, but now, I wouldn’t dream of giving it up…of giving the dragons up…of giving you up…for anything.”

Charlie cherished the blush rising on Percy’s skin and even more the softly spoken words. Percy had always been a very private man, and for him to acknowledge his feelings for Charlie in particular touched his brother immensely.

“Well, if you and your favorite dragon are willing, I’ve arranged for another little treat to round out the day,” Charlie said into his ear.

Percy turned and saw the double harness that Charlie was holding and grinned. He slipped from his brother’s arms to take the harness and approach the elder dragon whose scales he had been stroking when the Minister had come. Though the humans and the dragons could not speak with each other, through gestures they could communicate enough for the dragon to understand what Percy and Charlie wanted and for the dragon to show that he was agreeable to a lazy flight in the setting sun carrying two passengers.

Percy had flown double with Charlie before, sitting behind him, but he went willingly enough when Charlie directed him to sit in front. After the harness had been secured, Percy stroked the neck ridges of the dragon, giving him the sign to take to the sky. The dragon took off without further prompting.

Percy had never been a very good Quidditch player, and he was only barely proficient on a broom. But Percy had fallen in love with dragon flight the first time Charlie had coaxed him onto a dragon’s back, and his rapport with the elder dragons meant that there was always a dragon willing to take Percy, and often Charlie, aloft. That dragon flight also aroused both men, and that meant that upon landing, there was often more pleasure to follow.

But now that Percy was sitting in front of him, Charlie decided to take even further advantage of his brother. He snaked his hands around Percy’s waist and then let them curl around to slip between his spread legs and caress the impressive bulge resting there. As though he was stroking a dragon, Charlie stroked his brother, gently at first, and then speeding up as the dragon beneath them flew faster. Percy gasped, pressing back against him and wiggling in a way that dragged Charlie along for the ride. Percy and Charlie would wonder later whether the dragon had some idea of what was going on because, as they reached the end of their endurance, the dragon went into a steep dive that brought them over the edge to land in more than one way on a grassy patch of field a moment later. 

They found their feet on solid ground again with shaky legs, Charlie grabbing for Percy as Percy nearly fell into his arms.

“Merlin, Charlie, where did you get the idea to do that?” Percy gasped out, his mouth against Charlie’s sweaty skin.

Charlie laughed. “I just took a great thing and made it even better.” He shot a look over Percy’s shoulder at the dragon beside them. “You know, I swear that he looks amused.”

Percy turned and glanced at the dragon. “More than likely, he is and probably also reliving his own glory days as a hot pair of wings.”

Charlie looked askance at Percy. “You’re having me on, right? You can’t possibly understand them like that.”

Percy just chuckled, exchanging a knowing glance with the dragon who huffed contentedly, careful as always not to flame his handlers.

“You’re a hot pair of wings yourself, brother,” Percy said, his fingers drifting to the fastening of Charlie’s trousers.

Charlie shivered when Percy called him brother. There was something about knowing that so many would call what they had together so very wrong that made it feel so wickedly right.

“I am? Prove it,” Charlie whispered against his brother’s lips.

The dragon drew his huge tail around the couple, protecting them from prying eyes as he fell asleep to the sounds of their mating and warmed by the last rays of the setting sun.


End file.
